Un Cielo para Severus
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Harry Potter nunca imaginó que moriría tan joven. Y menos, que en el Más allá lo esperaría la misión más importante de su nueva vida. Snarry.


Este fic fue escrito para el **Especial Snarry**, publicado por **Intruders** en colaboración con **La Mazmorra del Snarry**. Los invitamos a ver el especial Snarry con ésta y otras historias, además de mucha otra información snarry de interés en: .com/Fucked%

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Resumen**: Harry Potter nunca imaginó que moriría tan joven. Y menos, que en el Más allá lo esperaría la misión más importante de su nueva vida.

**Nota**: Las frases que preceden a cada parte son citas de Albus Dumbledore tomadas de todos los libros; a excepción de la primera, que es de J. K. Rowling, del epílogo.

**Advertencia**: Muerte de un personaje.

**Línea Temporal**: Post epílogo.

**Pareja**: Severus/Harry.

**Clasificación**: PG-13

**Un Cielo para Severus.**

K Kinomoto.

**-1-**

"_Todo iba bien."_

Acababa de despedirse de James Sirius y Albus Severus. Sentía el brazo cansado por mantenerlo tanto tiempo levantado en un adiós mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts partía rumbo al Colegio con sus dos retoños. Le parecía increíble que diecinueve años transcurrieran tan rápido y que ahora, el segundo de sus varones ya tuviera la edad para estudiar en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos hermosos le traía.

No podía negar que lo envidiaba. La sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago aquella noche ante el Sombrero Seleccionador, era cada vez más lejana. No volvería a tener once años. Nunca más en su vida repetiría esa experiencia única, imborrable. El tiempo es inclemente hasta para los que son inmortales. Y Harry Potter el Vencedor, el Inmortal, olvidaba poco a poco.

Abrió la puerta de su auto compacto color azul noche, y Lily Luna se deslizó con su delgada pequeñez hacia el asiento trasero, colocándose de inmediato el cinturón. Su madre sonrió, aprobando su actitud de niña obediente sólo a ratos. El camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante no era muy largo, pero el tráfico a esa hora ya comenzaba a opacar con su ruido aquella _mañana crispada y dorada como una manzana*_.

—Mami, ya tengo hambre —Lily posó su mano sobre su estómago para aplacar el rugido de sus entrañas—. Quiero una pera.

—Espera sólo un poco, Lily. Ya casi llegamos —la pequeña suspiró con resignación y se dedicó a curiosear en silencio—. Harry, recuérdame buscar el caldero automático que no pudimos comprarle a Albus.

—No puedo creer que se agotaran tan rápido —Harry se detuvo por un instante para dar paso a una anciana. Mientras esperaba, su rostro se suavizó en una mueca de añoranza—. Recuerdo que en nuestra época de estudiantes nunca los usamos. El profesor Snape los odiaba porque nos quitaba la oportunidad de hacer las mezclas nosotros mismos.

—Es cierto… —recordó Ginny, una ligera sonrisa asomando a sus rojos labios—. De todas maneras, mis padres no hubieran podido comprarlos de primera mano. Son los calderos más caros del mercado… ¿todo está bien, amor?

— ¿Crees que Albus será capaz de acoplarse rápido al ambiente de Hogwarts? —Harry reanudó su marcha cuando la anciana le agradeció con la mirada, a salvo ya sobre la acera—. Es tan diferente a su hermano. No quiero que James lo moleste si llegase a quedar en Slytherin.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes. James lo molesta, pero siempre está pendiente de él.

—Papi, yo también quiero un caldero —Lily buscó algo dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter verde, hasta sacar una cuchara pequeña—. Mira, ya tengo una cuchara para mezclar.

—Es genial, Lily. Buscaremos uno pequeño para ti también.

— ¿Me enseñarás a hacer pociones? —Ginny rió con ganas, provocando que su hija la mirara con extrañeza. Harry sólo movió la cabeza, consciente del motivo de la risa de su esposa.

—Nada me gustaría más, preciosa. Pero créeme cuando te digo que soy la última persona a la que deberías recurrir para tal fin —un silencio tranquilo siguió a las palabras de Harry. Dio vuelta en una esquina para salir a Charing Cross Road y enfilar hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

—Mami, se me cayó mi cuchara.

—Espera, te ayudo a recogerla… —Ginny se inclinó para buscar a tientas la cuchara de juguete, y Harry bajó la mirada sólo por un instante.

Sólo un instante fue suficiente. Cuando levantó la mirada para fijarla sobre la avenida, su aliento se congeló.

— ¡Papi!

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada, sólo hizo lo que su instinto le dictó. Viró con fuerza el volante hacia la derecha y muchas imágenes de su vida pasaron frente a él, antes que el auto rebotara por la fuerza del choque y todo se volviera oscuridad.

**-2-**

"_Es a lo desconocido a lo que tememos cuando vemos la muerte o la oscuridad, a nada más."_

Hay batallas que se ganan, y hay batallas que se pierden. Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie. Fueron muchas las batallas que libró a lo largo de su vida y siempre salió vencedor. Harry sabía también que había alguien a quien tendría que enfrentar algún día, y que perdería. Pero no esperaba que sucediese tan pronto. Y no quería que sucediera _ahora_.

—Hora de irse, Harry.

—No quiero irme —su voz tenía un eco insólito. Se sentía extraño, como atrapado entre dos frecuencias de una radio, sin que el dial capaz de sintonizarlo en una sola se decidiese por ninguna. No quería cruzar la línea que lo separaría de sus seres amados. No le interesaba lo que hubiera del _otro lado_. Sólo deseaba regresar a su cuerpo, húmedo de su propia sangre y de las lágrimas desesperadas de la mujer que adoraba—. No quiero dejarlos solos.

—Ellos estarán bien, y tú volverás a verlos cuando sea el momento —la voz que susurraba junto a él se le hizo conocida. Intentó enfocar su mirada, pero sus verdes pupilas sólo distinguieron con doloroso deslumbre una forma humana muy brillante, en medio de lo que le pareció la oscuridad más densa que jamás había visto.

— ¡Apenas tengo treinta y siete años! —Harry extendió los brazos intentando asirse de alguna forma a su cuerpo, que poco apoco se alejaba de él contra su voluntad. Desesperado, comprendió que no era su cuerpo el que se alejaba, sino él mismo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando ser escuchado por la mujer que en ese instante sollozaba, aferrándolo entre sus brazos.

Todo frente a él se volvió borroso. El extraño eco de su voz se fue desvaneciendo junto con su presencia en la Tierra. Segundos después, las últimas imágenes de Ginny y Lily desaparecían para dejarlo en medio de una espesa negrura. _Estoy solo… no quiero estar solo_. Caminó con paso inseguro, buscando algo en qué sostener su equilibrio roto. La voz que momentos antes le hablara ya no estaba, ni la forma luminosa. Sólo él y la oscuridad.

_¿Esto es la Muerte? ¿La verdadera Muerte?_ Temblando de miedo extendió los brazos y giró alrededor de su propio eje, perdido en el plano espacial y racional. Temía dar un paso más por temor a caer en un abismo sin fin, lleno de espectros furiosos y brasas ardiendo en fuego eterno. Miró hacia arriba, buscando La Luz, aquella de la que tanto hablaban los que se jactaban de haber tenido un encuentro cercano con la muerte. _¡Aquí sólo hay soledad y oscuridad!_

— ¡No quiero estar solo!

—No temas, Harry. No estarás solo —la voz volvió a escucharse, ahora más clara. Y la figura humana cuya intensa luz lo cegara momentos antes se volvió opaca hasta tomar una forma que Harry apreció como algo _casi real_. Y sintió una extraña paz en el instante en que la forma adquirió identidad—. Aunque debo admitir que no te esperábamos tan pronto, me siento honrado de ser tu guía en tu camino hacia tu nueva vida.

Harry no pronunció palabra. Sólo dejó que el abrazo cálido de Albus Dumbledore ocupara el repentino estado de vacío y desesperación que acababa de vivir… o morir.

**-3-**

_"Claro que esto sucede en tu cabeza, Harry, pero ¿por qué eso tiene que significar que no es real?"_

— ¿Dónde estamos, profesor? —Harry avanzaba muy despacio junto al viejo director, resistiéndose a la tentación de colgarse de su túnica de puntos color púrpura, para no irse de bruces contra lo que fuera aquello sobre lo que caminaba. Tuvo la idea de convocar un _lumus_ con su varita, y luego sonrió con ironía ante la estupidez de su propia ocurrencia—. ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? ¿Es algo así como el limbo? ¿Es algún portal hacia nuestro destino final? ¿Hacia el Cielo? ¿Hacia el Infierno?

—El Cielo y el Infierno son términos relativos, hijo. Ambos están dentro de uno mismo, tanto en la Vida como en la Muerte. De cada uno de nosotros depende qué tan grande o pequeño sea nuestro Cielo o nuestro Infierno —Harry suspiró, cada vez más confundido—. ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? Estamos donde tú lo desees. Es Tu Muerte. _Es tu Fiesta**_.

Harry asintió recordando aquella conversación que sostuviera con el anciano, en ese lugar imaginado por él como la Estación King's Cross; durante su primera muerte, no tan definitiva y por lo mismo no tan traumática como lo estaba siendo ahora. Cerró los ojos, imaginando la palabra _hogar_. Cuando los abrió, se encontró en una habitación cuyas paredes pintadas en tonos ambarinos desprendían una gran calidez.

Imaginó verdes helechos sobre macetas de color castaño en cada esquina, una mullida salita color beige frente a una chimenea encendida; un gran ventanal con vista hacia un jardín colmado de arbustos y bulbos en flor. Y en medio de ese jardín un gran peral de cuyas ramas retorcidas, se hallaban suspendidos sus frutos verdes y jugosos, manteniendo un precario equilibrio en su lucha contra el viento y la fuerza de gravedad.

—A Lily le gustan las peras —Albus asintió, comprendiendo. Algo parecido a un sentimiento de rabia y dolor se instaló en el pecho de Harry—. No pude darle a Ginny un último beso, ni pude comprarle a Albus su caldero…

Albus tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones, haciendo a Harry una señal para que se sentara a su lado.

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que aún conserve una pequeña parte de Voldemort en mí, y que esa parte sea la que murió? —Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de simpatía dirigida hacia el ceño fruncido del hombre sentado junto a él—. Tal vez no estoy del todo muerto. Quizá pueda volver… una vez más.

—Me temo que esta vez no es así, mi amigo. Tu nueva condición es definitiva —Harry suspiró, abrumado. Las palabras de Dumbledore eran sutiles, pero gritaban con total claridad un _estás frito, Potter, no volverás. Acéptalo y ya_.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan mal si ya estoy muerto? —Harry miró sus manos, temblorosas y pálidas. De no estar muerto, habría podido jurar que sudaban—. Si se supone que ya no existo, ¿por qué sigo sintiendo?

—Cuando morimos, no somos capaces de aceptar que pueda existir _algo más_, que lo que nuestra mente ha sido capaz de concebir durante nuestra estancia en el mundo de los Vivos.

—Todos estos años creí que mi conversación con usted en King's Cross había sido solo un sueño.

—Es muy comprensible, Harry. Durante nuestra vida, estamos atados a sus reglas. Ellas nos dictan que sólo lo que podemos tocar con nuestras manos, ver con nuestros ojos y escuchar con nuestros oídos, es lo que existe. Le damos valor a la Materia, y nos olvidamos que también somos Espíritu —Albus sonrió para sus adentros al distinguir en los ojos verdes un destello de comprensión—. Para nuestra mente consciente de la vida, ésa es la única realidad que solemos admitir. Sólo hasta que nos encontramos del otro lado, comprendemos que más allá de la Vida, sigue habiendo vida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía existo?

—Existes, Harry. Y estás más vivo ahora que el día en que naciste.

Harry guardó silencio, tratando de asimilar cada frase dicha por el Director. Aunque una parte de su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, otra parte de ella admitía la razón en sus palabras. _Todavía_ podía pensar, ver, y oír. Podía hacer preguntas, podía moverse. Podía enojarse y sentir ganas de llorar y de reír. Podía _sentir_.

— ¿Por qué no somos trasparentes como los fantasmas de Hogwarts?

—Buena pregunta, hijo —Albus buscó algo entre los bolsillos de sus túnicas. _¿También podemos comer?_, se preguntó Harry cuando el director saboreó lo que le pareció un caramelo, supuso que de limón—. No somos transparentes porque así lo hemos decidido. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts, como muchos otros, son trasparentes porque así lo han querido. Ya no somos materia y, sin embargo, mantenemos la capacidad de aparentar un cuerpo como el que teníamos en vida.

— ¿Y este cuerpo… que es no cuerpo… también puede sentir como si fuese real?

—Puede sentir dolor, placer, hambre, frío… todo lo que tú _desees_ que sienta. Casi como si lo vivieras —Harry quiso probarlo pellizcándose el dorso de la mano, pero no sintió nada. Albus rió bajito, negando con la cabeza—. Lo que acabas de hacer fue instintivo, Harry. No sentiste dolor porque deseaste no sentirlo.

— ¿Entonces ésa es la diferencia entre estar vivo y no estarlo? ¿El _deseo de sentir_?

—Así es, hijo mío —los ojos azules se volvieron risueños al ver que Harry había comprendido—. Estando vivo, sientes aunque no desees. Estando muerto, sólo deseando sientes.

—No imagino a alguien que no desee sentir —Harry casi se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras. La risa que brillaba en los ojos azules del Director desapareció al instante, y una sombra de tristeza cruzó las arrugadas facciones del viejo mago, mientras éste se ponía de pie y extendía su mano hacia él.

—Te espera una gran aventura, Harry… ¿te gustaría comenzar ahora?

Antes de partir con Albus hacia su _nueva vida_, Harry terminó de reconstruir cada detalle de la casa que compartiera en vida con Ginny. Quizá ya no podría _estar_ con ellos… pero podría _ser_ con ellos.

**-4-**

"_Para una mente bien preparada la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura."_

Cuando era pequeño y sus parientes lo obligaban a permanecer encerrado bajo las escaleras, Harry siempre soñaba despierto. Soñaba que un día tocaban a la puerta y eran sus padres, volviendo de un largo viaje. Soñaba que su madre le pedía perdón por haberlo dejado en casa de sus tíos durante tanto tiempo, y que era hora de partir con ellos.

Ese sueño vivió con él cada día de cada verano en casa de los Dursley, cuando no había Colegio donde refugiarse y su imaginación era la única forma de escapar de la realidad. Sabía que estaban muertos y que algún día, cuando la hora llegara, la familia Potter volvería a reunirse, y entonces, los sueños infantiles de Harry por fin se realizarían.

Harry no dejó de soñar despierto que Sirius emergía del Velo para contarle, sentados frente al fuego del hogar, un sinfín de aventuras con seres míticos de poderes sobrenaturales. No dejó de imaginar a Remus y a Tonks conversando de cosas triviales mientras Teddy y James jugaban a las carreritas en la sala y Ginny se volvía loca tratando de mantener a salvo sus floreros de cristal.

Pero ninguno de sus sueños lo preparó lo suficiente, para el momento en que se encontró ante la satisfecha mirada de su padre; ni para el dulce beso de su madre y la caricia brusca que alborotó sus negros cabellos cuando Sirius y Remus lo estrecharon con fuerza, dándole la bienvenida. Y por primera vez desde su llegada se permitió sonreír de verdad.

—Es tan extraño ser mayor que ellos… —Harry aún mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya sin marca alguna. ¡Había visto a sus padres! ¡A Sirius! ¡A Remus! Y no era un sueño, era una realidad tan palpable como la felicidad que en ese momento sentía—. Me da gusto saber que todos son felices después de tanto sufrimiento. Y que mis padres vivan juntos como el matrimonio que fueron en vida, es algo que aún no logro asimilar.

—Así es, Harry. Ellos murieron juntos, y así decidieron que seguirían en esta nueva vida —Albus posó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, y al momento se encontraban en un lugar que el más joven reconoció de inmediato como la oficina de Dumbledore. Albus lo invitó a sentarse, y Harry sintió una gran emoción al recordar sus años de estudiante, cuando ocupaba ese mismo sitio frente al que entonces era su Director—. La muerte no siempre tiene que significar separación. A veces, la muerte significa unión eterna.

—Algún día, Ginny y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

—Puede ser, Harry. Si ése es el deseo de los dos.

Harry suspiró, sumiéndose en un sueño de felicidad imperecedera como el que sus padres estaban viviendo. Y Albus lo dejó tranquilo en su momento de ensoñación. Tenían toda una eternidad por delante para charlar de lo que quisieran. ¡Había tanto que conversar!

—Profesor… hay alguien a quien quiero ver —Albus lo miró con atención por detrás de su gafas de media luna—. Necesito darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. ¿Existe alguna manera en la que pueda ponerme en contacto con él?

— ¿De quién se trata, Harry?

—De Severus Snape —la mirada azul de Albus volvió a ensombrecerse como la primera vez, y Harry se sintió contagiado por ese pesar. Como si estuviera a punto de recibir una mala noticia, y el portador de la misma no se atreviera, o no supiera, cómo comenzar—. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Él se encuentra bien?

—Me temo que son preguntas que yo no podré responderte… aún —Albus se puso de pie y lo invitó a abandonar su despacho. Anduvieron un largo trecho sin hablar. Harry descubrió que se encontraban en el Castillo de Hogwarts, y que era tal como él lo recordaba. Mientras caminaban, se acercó a uno de los viejos muros y lo palpó con cariño, sintiendo bajo la palma la frialdad de la vieja piedra—. ¿Recuerdas hacia dónde conduce este camino? Sólo tienes que desear, Harry…

Harry puso atención al espacio a su alrededor, concentrándose en desear sentir con todos sus facultades. Percibió mucho frío y un intenso olor a humedad. Sus pies detuvieron de golpe su andar, al reconocer de inmediato el sitio donde se hallaban. Despacio, como si de pronto hubiese retornado al pasado, bajó uno a uno los escalones que lo conducirían al lugar que antaño fuera el más temido y odiado por la mayoría de los estudiantes.

—Nunca imaginé que el profesor Snape decidiera quedarse aquí, en las Mazmorras… ¿profesor Dumbledore? —Harry se sorprendió al verse solo, pues Dumbledore acababa de desaparecer sin despedirse siquiera. Confundido por la extraña actitud de su otrora Director, Harry terminó de recorrer los pocos metros que lo separaban de los que alguna vez fueran los aposentos del profesor de Pociones.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna puerta o acceso. _Sólo tienes que desear…_ cerrando los ojos, deseó con todo su ser. Ante él, apareció una puerta de madera oscura. Un torbellino de recuerdos buenos y malos acudió a su mente. Recordó su primera clase, cuando Severus lo agobió con preguntas que él jamás le supo contestar. Recordó todos y cada uno de sus castigos, las clases de oclumancia… el pensadero.

El hombre lo había tratado mal durante todos esos años, pero al final, había terminado encariñándose con él en su desagradable labor de protegerlo. Y Harry le estaba agradecido. Siempre le estaría agradecido.

Hizo a un lado todos sus recuerdos para concentrarse en la puerta frente a él, temiendo por lo que encontraría detrás de ella. Las palabras de Albus le provocaban una extraña sensación de pesadumbre y preocupación. Algo había sucedido con Severus Snape, que el viejo director no había sido capaz de confesarle. Llamó tres veces, esperando escuchar su voz de un momento a otro. Al final, decidió entrar después de llamar por enésima vez sin recibir respuesta.

— ¿Profesor Snape? —Harry sintió un frío repentino al momento de entrar a la habitación. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer los aposentos privados del profesor, y siendo honesto, no le extrañó que conservaran el mismo ambiente oscuro que tanto lo caracterizara en vida.

Caminó con cautela, curioseando entre estantes repletos de tarros con alimañas y pociones de colores insólitos. Al parecer, Severus no se había tomado la molestia de darle un toque más alegre a _su fiesta_. Entró por una puerta lateral, donde alcanzó a ver una habitación más pequeña. Un aire deprimente lo invadió, como si hubiese entrado a un lugar lleno de melancolía.

El sentimiento se reforzó al ver el escaso mobiliario, formado sólo por un desvencijado ropero y una cama pequeña cuya pata rota la mantenía en un precario equilibrio. _¿Así era su habitación en vida?_ Se preguntó, no menos sorprendido al ver en un rincón una silla, también coja, y sobre ella un libro muy viejo con las hojas desprendidas y rotas. En cada centímetro de ese lugar parecía estar clavada como una dolorosa astilla, la palabra _infelicidad_.

Se apresuró a salir de la pequeña habitación, la congoja haciendo estragos dentro de su pecho. _Algo no está bien… no está bien_. Harry había conocido la vida de Snape a través de los recuerdos que éste le heredara, y había terminado por comprender el porqué de tanta amargura. Pero _esto_ era demasiado. Algo en todo ese deprimente cuadro no encajaba con el carácter orgulloso de quien fuera su profesor de Pociones.

Siguió inspeccionando el lugar hasta encontrar el aula de pociones, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba, inclinado sobre un caldero humeante; ocupado en cortar con sumo cuidado algo que Harry no supo distinguir, para después verterlo en el caldero y mezclar con gran fuerza y concentración. Harry lo observó durante un largo tiempo, en el que la maniobra de Snape se repitió como la escena de una película que alguien retrocediera para ser vista una y otra, y otra vez.

—Profesor Snape... —Snape siguió mezclando, y Harry pensó que quizá no había hablado lo bastante alto para ser escuchado. Volvió a intentarlo—. Severus… soy yo… Harry. Harry Potter —al oír el nombre, la mano que sostenía la chuchara se detuvo de golpe, pero el hombre no hizo amago alguno de levantar la mirada del caldero humeante. Instantes después, como si la voz de Harry hubiese sido sólo un susurro desvanecido en el aire, Severus siguió con lo suyo.

Harry se acercó a él por un costado. Se detuvo por un instante para observar los rasgos angulosos y pálidos, y el cabello negro y lacio. _No cambiaste, Severus_. Despacio para no importunarlo, acercó poco a poco su mano hacia el hombro del profesor, y lo tocó para llamar su atención. Como si hubiese sido tocado por fuego, el hombre se alejó de Harry para ir a arrinconarse hasta la esquina más alejada del salón. Sorprendido, Harry se quedó parado en su sitio, sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido.

—Severus… yo sólo quería decirte que…

—No vuelvas... —Harry calló de golpe, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la actitud tan huraña del profesor. Era lógico que el hombre no lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero su actitud tan esquiva rayaba en la demencia. Severus siguió arrinconado contra la esquina. Armándose de valor, Harry se acercó a él con la intención de hablarle otra vez, pero Severus se apretó más contra la pared. Su mano pálida de largos dedos sobresalió por debajo de sus negras túnicas cuando la extendió hacia él, temblorosa—. No vuelvas… a tocarme… Potter.

**-5-**

"_Severus… por favor..."_

— ¿Qué le sucedió al profesor Snape? —Albus levantó su mirada azul para posarla en el hombre parado frente a él.

Diecinueve años no pasan en vano, y el tiempo había operado grandes cambios en Harry. Sus movimientos eran seguros y la mirada penetrante de sus ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas, reflejaba la madurez que da la edad y la experiencia. En otras circunstancias, Albus hubiera podido jugar a las adivinanzas con él, picando su innata curiosidad Gryffindor, instándolo a saltar muros y romper reglas.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La energía en la pregunta de Harry no daba lugar a juegos de ninguna clase. Hizo una seña al hombre para que se sentara, pues tenía muchas cosas que explicar en relación a su apreciado profesor de Pociones.

—Por lo que veo, has tenido un encuentro con Severus —el silencio impaciente de Harry fue más que elocuente. Albus carraspeó—. Verás, Harry… Severus no quiere tener contacto alguno con ninguna persona, viva o muerta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cuando Severus murió, estaba tan desorientado como todos. Lo sé porque yo mismo me encargué de recibirlo, como hice contigo. E igual que contigo, me encargué de explicarle paso por paso el proceso de transición de la Vida a la _Vida después de la muerte_.

—Vi morir a Severus —Harry suspiró con fuerza, intentando no recordar aquel terrible día en la Casa de los Gritos—. Él me miró a los ojos, y cuando los suyos se cerraron para siempre, creí que había muerto en paz. ¿Por qué no hay paz en el hombre que acabo de ver?

—Porque él no la desea, Harry. Renunció a ella al igual que a todos los privilegios de los que se puede disfrutar en esta otra vida —Albus se adelantó un poco para hablarle en un tono más confidencial—. Dime una cosa, Harry… ¿permitió que te acercaras a él?

—Sí. Pero se puso muy mal cuando lo toqué.

—Severus piensa que si permite que alguien lo toque, sentirá algo especial por esa persona. Y él no desea volver a sentir nada, por nadie.

—Suena como a una especie de… autocastigo —Harry pronunció esta última palabra con amargura. Si había alguien que merecía la redención más que nadie en el mundo, ése era Severus Snape.

—He hecho hasta lo imposible para acercarme a él, sin éxito. Al parecer está demasiado molesto conmigo, y no puedo culparlo. Pero si tú lograste tocarlo es porque te permitió acercarte demasiado —a Harry le pareció notar un dejo de esperanza en la voz del viejo director—. Eso significa que no está incómodo contigo.

—Yo no me aventuraría a creerlo. Para él sigo siendo… Potter —Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, decepcionado por el rumbo tan distinto que estaban tomando las cosas en relación con el profesor Snape. Harry deseaba decirle que para él, era el hombre más valiente que había conocido nunca. Quería decirle que uno de sus hijos llevaba su nombre. Quería hacerse su amigo, recuperar tantos años perdidos por culpa de disputas estúpidas y de malos entendidos—. No es justo.

A solas en su hogar, Harry trató de entender la actitud del profesor de Pociones. La vida de ese hombre fue un infierno desde el principio hasta el final de sus días. En vida, Severus Snape aprendió a utilizar el aislamiento como una barrera de protección, porque aprendió a fuerza de malas experiencias, que entregar algo a nivel personal implica un gran riesgo de ser lastimado.

Lo comprendía. Severus no deseaba volver a sentir, porque no quería volver a sufrir como lo hiciera en vida.

Y sin embargo, continuaba sufriendo. Harry pudo verlo en el breve instante que se encontró con la mirada oscura del profesor. Había dolor y miedo. Además de una gran necesidad. Y Severus Snape merecía en esta nueva vida todo aquello que en su vida pasada le había sido negado. Severus merecía, más que nadie, ser feliz en éste y en cualquier otro mundo.

Harry abandonó la comodidad de su sillón frente al fuego para regresar a las mazmorras. Estaba decidido a rescatar a Severus del infierno que él mismo se había construido sin merecerlo. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Severus Snape, que un hombre valiente como él merecía su propio Cielo.

Lo encontró esta vez con el viejo libro roto que él mismo había visto sobre la silla coja. El hombre juntaba con sumo cuidado cada trozo para colocarlo en su sitio, intentando restaurarlo. Pero las hojas volvían a desprenderse para desperdigarse por el suelo, deshaciendo todo el trabajo del hombre. Cada vez, Severus recogía las maltratadas hojas para colocarles en su sitio… para de nuevo, caer desperdigadas a su alrededor.

Harry se acercó despacio al profesor, tratando de no asustarlo. Aún se sentía impresionado por su primera reacción, y no quería volver a presenciar otro episodio de pánico. La destartalada cama, cubierta por una ajada sábana que otrora pudo haber sido blanca, produjo un rechinido molesto cuando Harry se sentó en una esquina. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando algún reclamo. Pero a Severus eso no pareció importunarlo porque siguió con lo suyo mientras Harry lo observaba con gran detenimiento.

Al igual que él, Severus había decidido seguir manteniendo la apariencia que tuviera en vida. Seguía siendo alto y pálido, y su cabello negro caía sobre la mitad de su rostro ocultando su nariz prominente sólo a medias. La línea de su ceño siempre fruncido se marcaba con gran profundidad entre sus cejas arqueadas, tan negras como sus ojos. Y la sempiterna túnica negra ondeaba a su alrededor al menor movimiento de su cuerpo.

Tal vez en apariencia, Severus Snape era el mismo hombre que otrora le hiciera la vida imposible, pero para Harry todo eso había cambiado el día que tuvo acceso a todos sus recuerdos. Severus ya no era para él su tan odiado profesor de Pociones. Ahora le profesaba un gran aprecio y admiración. El agradecimiento y respeto que le debía eran ahora mucho mayores que cualquier estúpido rencor que pudiese guardarle.

Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando Severus dejó el libro roto sobre la silla, en la misma posición en la que Harry lo viera por vez primera. Siguió sin darle importancia a su presencia y Harry se sorprendió cuando el hombre tomó asiento en la cama, en la esquina contraria a donde se hallaba sentado él. Momentos después, Severus se dedicaba a mirar con fijeza hacia la nada, como si en ella pudiese encontrar algo interesante qué ver.

—Uno de mis hijos se llama como tú —Harry esperó la reacción de Severus, pero el hombre pareció no escucharlo. Se acercó un poco más a él, procurando que la cama no rechinara demasiado—. Se llama Albus Severus y tiene once años.

Harry se levantó de su lugar. Despacio, se acercó a Severus y extendió su mano con la intención de tocarlo. Pero antes de poder lograrlo, Severus se levantó de golpe y se alejó de él para colocarse a un costado del desvencijado ropero. Y ahí se quedó, retomando su muda contemplación de la nada. Harry siguió con su monólogo.

Hoy es su primer día de colegio. Estaba muy nervioso porque temía quedar en Slytherin… —Severus aparentó no escucharlo. Se dedicó a sacudir motas de polvo imaginarias de las mangas de su túnica—. Le dije que él llevaba el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, y que uno de ellos era Slytherin.

Mientras hablaba, Harry volvió a acercarse a Severus. Pero el hombre se volvió de cara contra la pared, y Harry se vio de pronto mirando la espalda del profesor.

Severus… por favor… mírame —continuó Harry, la voz quebrada por la tristeza que le ocasionaba el autismo de Severus. Tras un largo momento de infructuosa espera, el matiz de su voz cambió a uno de total coraje—. Entonces no me importa si no quieres verme. Aquí voy a quedarme hasta que me mires y me hables… aunque sólo sea para llamarme impertinente.

Severus siguió sin responder. Decidido, Harry se arremangó el suéter gris y haciendo a un lado el libro roto, se sentó en la silla coja, procurando no caerse. Ahí se quedaría si Severus se quedaba ahí. Y si Severus salía él iría a su lado, donde quiera que fuera e hiciera lo que hiciera.

Y yo le dije que era el hombre más valiente que había conocido en mi vida...

Estaba decidido a sacar a Severus de ese retraimiento voluntario en el que se hallaba sumido, aunque le llevase toda la eternidad en ello.

¡Y por Merlín que lo haría! O dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter.

**-6-**

_"La comprensión es el primer paso para la aceptación, y sólo aceptando puede recuperarse."_

Desde el día que Harry decidió sentarse en la silla coja, hasta el día que Severus Snape por fin se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, transcurrieron siete largos años. En el _Más allá_ no hay ocasos ni amaneceres, ni días o meses. No existen los relojes, porque no existen los horarios. Pero Harry supo que habían pasado siete años porque sus retratos le llevaban las nuevas de lo que ocurría con su familia.

—Albus Severus se gradúa hoy —emocionado, Harry se balanceaba en precario equilibrio sobre la silla coja. Severus estaba sentado en su esquina de la cama, tratando de restaurar el libro roto, sin éxito. Harry se había acostumbrado a verlo, y a veces hasta él mismo se sorprendía tratando de arreglarlo, también en vano—. Mi retrato en Hogwarts me dijo que anoche armaron una gran fiesta en Slytherin.

Harry guardó silencio, asimilando la emoción que lo embargaba. Albus Severus no era el chico más sobresaliente del colegio, como lo fuera su hermano James. Era más bien un poco tímido. Pero su retrato en Hogwarts le contaba que era uno de los estudiantes más estimados por sus compañeros y profesores. Y Harry estaba muy orgulloso de él.

—Moriría de felicidad por tan maravillosa noticia, si no fuera porque ya estoy muerto —Harry levantó la mirada. Había creído escuchar que Severus le hablaba, ¿o había sido solo una jugada de su mente? Dejó de balancearse sobre la silla para fijar su atención en el profesor. Severus se había puesto de pie y lo miraba por primera vez en siete años. Y cuando Severus volvió a hablarle, Harry sintió ganas de llorar de emoción—. Así que disculpa que no celebre contigo, Potter.

Harry se levantó de la silla y Severus se puso en guardia. Entonces, Harry comprendió que si bien el hombre estaba aceptando mantener comunicación con su eterna visita, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se le acercara demasiado.

—Me da gusto que al fin hayas decidido hablarme, Severus —Harry sonrió con sinceridad, y Severus se removió incómodo en su sitio—. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograría.

—Tan arrogante como siempre, ¿no? —Severus estrechó sus ojos negros, observando con detenimiento al hombre que aún le sonreía. Potter parecía tener su misma edad, lo que significaba que desde el fin de la guerra hasta su muerte, debían haber pasado unos veinte años—. Si te hablo es porque me he cansado de oírte. Las confesiones de una quinceañera enamorada resultan mucho más… interesantes.

— ¿Eso significa que me has estado escuchando durante todos estos años? —Harry hubiese podido saltar de alegría sobre la desvencijada cama… pero no quiso verse ridículo frente a Severus—. Entonces, ya debes saber todo lo que pienso de ti, y lo que te he querido decir desde que la guerra terminó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Potter? —Severus caminó despacio, dando vueltas alrededor de Harry, inspeccionando cada detalle del niño que vivió. No había cambiado mucho, en realidad, sólo que ya no era un niño. Sus facciones eran mucho más maduras, propias de un hombre de su edad. Seguía usando gafas redondas y su cabello aún era un nido de pájaros.

—Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, Severus —Harry se sintió intimidado ante la mirada oscura que se posaba sobre él, analizándolo. Él no había crecido mucho más, así que seguía siendo pequeño al lado de quien fuera su adusto profesor—. Sólo quiero borrar todos nuestros años de estúpida enemistad. Fueron tantas cosas las que hiciste por mí, que toda la eternidad no me alcanzará para agradecértelo.

—Y no sirvió de nada, por lo que puedo ver —Severus detuvo su andar, y Harry oyó la voz profunda del profesor detrás de su nuca. Se sintió de pronto como un tímido adolescente—. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando moriste? ¿Treinta y ocho?

—Treinta y siete —la mirada de Severus dejó la espalda de Harry para posarse sobre su rostro. Ya no había cicatriz en su frente. Su cara estaba tan limpia, como su propio brazo lo estaba de la marca que lo atara a la oscuridad en su otra vida. Harry lo miró a los ojos, como el último día, y Severus sintió que aún tenía aliento suficiente para escapársele de un solo golpe… y morir otra vez—. Fallecí en un accidente de auto.

—Una estúpida manera de morir.

—No tan estúpida como la tuya —Severus abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry no lo dejó—. Me refiero que se me hizo estúpida, por lo injusta.

— ¿Qué hubiera sido justo para ti, Potter? ¿Que yo acabara mis días en Azkaban? —Harry asintió en silencio, comprendiendo. De alguna extraña manera, Severus agradecía estar muerto.

—Eso no hace que tu muerte deje de ser injusta.

—La muerte no es algo justo, ni injusto. Es sólo la muerte —Severus se alejó de él para abrir la puerta en una evidente invitación—. Ya me dijiste lo que quieres de mí, ahora yo te diré lo que quiero de ti: lárgate.

—No me iré —Harry se sentó de nuevo en la silla coja y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ponerse lo más cómodo posible—. No, hasta que me prometas que me dejarás venir a visitarte, y ser tu amigo.

—No necesito que nadie me venga a ver. Y no necesito amigos —Harry se acomodó aún más sobre la silla, y le pareció escuchar un bufido de parte del profesor. Sonrió para sus adentros—. Si yo no tuve amigos en vida, ¿qué te hace creer que necesito un amigo ahora? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito a ti?

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un buen amigo —Harry dejó la silla para acercarse a él. Severus dio un paso atrás, en clara advertencia de que no debía acercarse demasiado—. No es bueno estar solo, Severus.

—Toda mi vida estuve solo —Harry casi sintió como suya la amargura que destilaron las palabras de Severus—. Podría estar solo toda mi muerte.

—Podrías… pero no lo deseas.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes saber lo que yo deseo?

—Desde que me heredaste tus pensamientos —al oírlo, Severus lo tomó por el cuello del suéter gris, y Harry hubiera jurado que de no ser porque ya no podía, lo habría matado ahí mismo.

—No te equivoques, Potter… —Severus se acercó a él a niveles alarmantes, y Harry pudo ver de cerca la profunda mirada de sus ojos negros. _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ Tragó fuerte al sentir que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Aún estando muerto, Severus Snape seguía siendo un hombre muy intenso—. Los recuerdos que te… heredé… como tú le llamas, son sólo eso: recuerdos. Nada tienen que ver con el hombre que estás viendo ahora. Para ti, sigo siendo un completo desconocido.

—Entonces déjame conocerte… otra vez —Severus lo soltó de inmediato y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con evidente cansancio. Una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en los labios de Harry cuando el hombre se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró, vencido.

—No quiero que sigas utilizándome de tu diario —Harry asintió, dispuesto a aceptar todas sus condiciones—.Y no quiero escucharte hablar de nada que tenga que ver con el mundo de los vivos. Ni tampoco de los muertos a los que frecuentas tan… seguido.

—De acuerdo. A cambio sólo quiero una cosa —Severus levantó la cabeza y lo miró con recelo—. Quiero que de verdad te esfuerces en que esto que estamos comenzando, se convierta en una verdadera amistad. Déjame rescatar lo poco de mi orgullo que ha quedado después de haberte rogado durante siete años.

—Es lo justo —reconoció al fin. Harry extendió su mano y él la aceptó, con cierta renuencia.

—También quiero que me llames Harry.

—No abuses de tu buena suerte, Potter.

**-7-**

_"No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir."_

Entenderse con alguien como Severus Snape nunca fue sencillo. Y tras cinco años de una amistad con muchos altibajos, a Harry aún le costaba trabajo comprender el carácter tan difícil del hombre. Pero le gustaba su compañía. Severus sabía mantener su atención, hablara de lo que hablara. Su carácter sarcástico podía llegar a ser tan odioso como genial, y Harry reconocía en él una gran inteligencia.

La compañía mutua había logrado crear un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos dos. Tanto así, que muchas veces Harry prefería pasar más tiempo en las mazmorras, que con su propia familia. Por parte de Severus, su cambio de actitud era notable en comparación con el estado en que Harry lo encontrara, doce años atrás. Y Harry estaba contento de haber logrado su objetivo de hacerlo emerger de su aislamiento.

Pero si bien su amistad había logrado ese cambio en la actitud de Severus, Harry podía ver que el hombre aún sufría. No era la clase de dolor físico que ocasiona alguna enfermedad y que se hace evidente a través de un gesto. Eso no podía ser porque su cuerpo, que ya no era cuerpo, no podía ser capaz de enfermarse de esa manera. Harry podía verlo en el ambiente que rodeaba a su querido amigo.

Sus aposentos seguían siendo iguales que el primer día. Aún sentía frío cada vez que entraba a la habitación siempre oscura y rodeada de cosas inservibles. Todavía se respiraba el aire sombrío que la cama con la pata rota y la silla coja no hacían más que acentuar. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era la profunda sombra de tristeza que los ojos negros trataban de ocultar, en vano.

—No eres feliz, Severus —le soltó Harry un día cualquiera. Se encontraban, como siempre, en los oscuros y deprimentes aposentos del profesor; Severus tratando de reparar el irreparable libro roto, y Harry sentado en la silla coja, observándolo. Llevaban muchas horas en tranquilo silencio. Con el paso de los años, ambos habían aprendido que a veces las palabras no son necesarias cuando se disfruta de una buena compañía—. ¿Por qué no eres feliz?

—No lo sé… pero tengo tres suposiciones —respondió Severus, sin levantar la vista de su libro roto—. La primera podría ser porque estoy muerto. La segunda, puede que sea porque estoy muerto. Y la tercera…

—Porque estás muerto —concluyó Harry.

—Tu agudeza me supera, Potter —Harry no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? —Severus abrió la boca, buscando otro sarcasmo para responderle. Pero con su halago, Harry acababa de lograr lo que nadie en muchos años: lo había dejado sin palabras. Harry cambió su gesto por uno serio, y Severus supo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiera—. ¿Qué te hace falta?

—No lo sé, Potter… —respondió el hombre con total sinceridad. Su mirada negra paseó por toda la estancia, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en medio del oscuro ambiente que lo rodeaba. Al final, sólo se encogió de hombros—. Quizá no estoy destinado a ser feliz, ni siquiera en esta otra vida.

—Yo no lo pienso así, Severus —Harry se puso de pie y extendió su mano, y Severus entrecerró los ojos en clara advertencia. Desde que doce años atrás se dieran la mano cerrando el trato de una nueva amistad, Harry jamás había vuelto a buscar otro contacto físico con Severus—. Por favor, toma mi mano. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Después de pensarlo por interminables segundos, Severus hizo lo que Harry le pedía. Al notar la mano que tomaba con firmeza la suya, Severus cerró los ojos deseando sentir. Una calidez hasta entonces desconocida lo envolvió mientras se sentía transportado hacia otro lugar, fuera de las sombrías habitaciones de las que nunca había salido desde que muriera. Cuando los abrió, vio algo que no se imaginó ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños de niño.

Se encontraban en un lugar semejante a un bosque, y Severus hubiese podido jurar que era el bosque prohibido, de no ser porque allí la oscuridad no era lúgubre. Era una oscuridad hermosa, azulina; como un cuadro pintado por un artista que mezclase el color áureo del amanecer con el púrpura del ocaso, añadiendo pinceladas añil de una noche rutilante. Estaba rodeado de árboles que no tenían hojas, sino estrellas que fulguraban cada una con distinta intensidad.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Severus no supo de dónde sacó aliento para hacer esa pregunta. Todo era tan hermoso… tan perfecto.

—Estamos en mi Cielo —Severus miró a Harry, sorprendido. Sus manos permanecían unidas y Severus deseó con toda su alma que no se soltasen nunca—. Las estrellas que ves, son todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, y que significaron algo especial para mí.

—Son demasiadas —reconoció Severus, atónito por la belleza que irradiaba aquel lugar. Harry Potter había sido un hombre muy amado, de eso no había ninguna duda—. ¿Aparezco en alguna parte, o mi estrella está perdida entre tantas?

—Nunca perdería de vista tu estrella, Severus —Harry apretó su mano sobre la de Severus, mientras con la otra señalaba una de las más brillantes—. Ésa eres tú.

—Fascinante… —aunque la intención de Severus era sonar sarcástico, no lo logró. Estaba demasiado concentrado en admirar la belleza del lugar.

— ¿Me prometes que algún día tendrás tu propio Cielo? —Severus negó en silencio, consciente que lo que Harry le pedía era algo imposible. Él nunca logaría un Cielo así, porque jamás conoció a una persona cariñosa que lo amara y lo sostuviera en sus momentos más difíciles. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de expresar a alguien sus sentimientos, y cuando se le presentó, todo lo arruinó.

—Nunca tuve amigos, Potter. Ni nadie que necesitara de mi amor, ni que me deseara —Harry apretó la mano de Severus, deseando con ese gesto poder borrar la amargura y el resentimiento que ensombrecían su alma—. No fui una persona capaz de compartir, y tampoco supe ganarme la confianza de nadie.

—Eso ha cambiado. Ya tienes un amigo en mí —Harry sonrió, con esa sonrisa franca que lograba hacer más ligeros los días de Severus—. El día que decidas tener tu propio Cielo, ¿seré una de tus estrellas?

—Serás la única, Harry —Severus encerró las manos de Harry entre las de él, y los ojos verdes se abrieron en clara sorpresa al escucharlo decir su nombre por primera vez—. Y mucho más brillante que todas las tuyas, juntas.

Refugiado en la soledad de sus aposentos, Harry aún podía recordar la calidez de las manos de Severus envolviendo las suyas, y se sentía dichoso sin saber porqué. Tal vez se debía a que Severus lo había llamado por su nombre, después de tanto tiempo. O quizá porque al fin se decidía a mostrarle su alma. Había permitido que Harry lo tocara, y con ello aceptaba que aún estaba vivo; que aún estaba a tiempo de encontrar la felicidad… que aún podía _sentir_.

No sabía con certeza qué era lo que lo hacía sentirse tan feliz. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que su corazón —o lo que ahora fuera _ese algo_ dentro de él—, nunca había latido tan fuerte como ahora, ni siquiera cuando vivía.

**-8-**

_"La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado."_

Nadie se prepara para la pérdida de un cónyuge, y mucho menos cuando es prematura. Pero es un proceso natural de la vida que hay que sobrellevar de la mejor manera posible. Harry estaba consciente del sufrimiento que con su partida anticipada, había causado en Ginny y en sus hijos; y deseaba alguna vez poder compensar en esta nueva vida todo el tiempo que no había podido dedicarles en la otra.

Pero cuando su retrato en casa le dio aquella noticia, Harry no quiso creerla. Ginny había vuelto a casarse. Sus padres le dijeron que lo sentían mucho, y que siempre estarían ahí para consolarlo cuando los necesitara. Sirius se esforzó en tratarlo con una compasión que él no pedía; los ojos de Albus brillaron cuando le dijo que era para bien de ambos, y que él no tardaría en agradecérselo (cosa que Harry no comprendió del todo). Y Severus…

— ¿Acaso dejaste tu cerebro en la Tierra, Potter? —Severus se había comportado como… Severus—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años vive en promedio un mago?

Harry torció el gesto mientras hacía cuentas. Sentado junto al brasero en un mullido sillón negro, Severus esperó con paciencia a que el hombre frente a él terminara de asimilar su situación. Viéndolo así, concentrado en sus propios problemas con el ceño fruncido y su mano bajo la barbilla, Severus pensó que podría contemplarlo por toda la eternidad sin cansarse. Harry suspiró, y Severus deseó convertirse en el aire que atrapaba ese suspiro.

—Nunca pensé que se casaría con alguien más… —desilusionado, Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea y apoyó la cara entre sus manos, contemplando el crepitar del fuego durante un interminable momento, hasta que Severus lo regresó a la realidad.

—Tan arrogante como siempre, pensando que ella te guardaría luto por el resto de su existencia —Harry se sentía estúpido. Y la forma tan simple en la que Severus lo terminó de bajar de su nube, lo hizo sentirse aún más estúpido—. ¿Tan bueno eras en la cama, que esperabas que se mantuviera célibe para ti hasta el fin de sus días?

Severus se había levantado de su sillón, y lo observaba desde una esquina de la habitación que otrora fuera sombría. Donde antes hubo un ropero viejo, ahora había un gran librero de madera de ébano, repleto de los libros favoritos de ambos. Ya no había ninguna silla coja y el libro roto había desaparecido. Desde su lugar sobre la esponjosa alfombra —que antes ocupara la cama desvencijada—, Harry podía observar un gran cuadro del Castillo de Hogwarts adornando toda la pared.

Ella es joven y tiene derecho a rehacer su vida —concluyó Severus.

Harry asintió en silencio, resignado a aceptar que Severus tenía razón. Habían transcurrido quince años desde su muerte, era lógico que Ginny volviera a enamorarse. Ella estaba en todo su derecho a tener una nueva ilusión. Se preguntó si él habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

—Llegué a pensar que nuestro amor sería eterno —murmuró, mientras retiraba una basurita inexistente en el impecable tapete color verde, reconociendo con estoicismo su desengaño.

—No existe el amor eterno, Potter —Harry miró a Severus, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¡Claro que existe! —se puso de pie y se acercó a él para posar una mano sobre su pecho. Al sentir el cálido contacto, Severus contuvo el aliento—. Tú amaste a mi madre hasta el último día de tu vida... y estoy seguro que aún sigues amándola.

—Te equivocas… —Severus tomó la mano de Harry que aún se hallaba posada sobre su pecho y la apretó con fuerza, entrelazando sus largos dedos con los de él—. La amé hasta el último día de mi vida. Después de eso, ya no.

— ¿Quieres decir… que ya no la amas?

—Dejé de amarla hace mucho tiempo, Harry… —Harry levantó la mirada al escucharlo decir su nombre otra vez. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones que sucedía, que cada una de ellas las atesoraba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Severus se separó de él, dejándole una extraña sensación de abandono. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda a un costado del enorme librero. Harry se sentó a su lado en silencio, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. En medio del ambiente tranquilo que los rodeaba, Harry se dedicó a observar el relieve natural de las paredes de piedra, que hacían un contraste muy elegante con los muebles de madera oscura.

Un candelabro colgado del techo iluminaba cada rincón con su cálida luz. Todo el lugar reflejaba el verdadero carácter de Severus: un hombre de naturaleza oscura y apasionada. Mordaz y taciturno. El Severus Snape real que él comenzaba a reconocer después de tantos años. Harry volteó a verlo. Severus permanecía en silencio, sus negros ojos entrecerrados. Y Harry descubrió que le gustaba. Y le gustaba estar ahí, con él.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en casarte? —Severus volvió en sí al escuchar su pregunta—. Debiste conocer algunas mujeres a lo largo de tu vida.

—No demasiadas, en realidad —respondió Severus—. También conocí algunos hombres. Pero en nadie encontré jamás la belleza de los ojos de tu madre.

— ¿Hombres? —Harry obvió las últimas palabras de Severus para terminar de asimilar lo primero—. No sabía que fueras bisexual.

— ¿Algún problema con eso, Potter?

— ¡Claro que no! —Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Albus era homosexual, y el hecho de saberlo nunca cambió su visión del hombre. No cambiaría la opinión que tenía sobre Severus por el hecho de saberlo bisexual—. ¿Los ojos de mi madre era lo único que te gustaba de ella? ¿Por eso me pediste que te mirara a los ojos en tus últimos instantes?

—También me gustaba su trasero, pero no iba a pedirte que me lo mostraras en ese momento. No hubiera sido… apropiado —a Harry le pareció ver una sonrisa dibujándose en los labios de Severus, pero desapareció demasiado rápido para poder apreciarla—. Sin embargo, ahora mismo podría hacerlo…

—Eres un idiota… —Harry sintió un calor abrasador cubriendo sus mejillas. Se preguntó si los muertos podían sonrojarse—. Además, yo no tengo el trasero de mi madre.

—Tampoco tienes sus ojos —Severus lo miró con tal intensidad, que Harry sintió su sonrojo aumentar a niveles inquietantes—. Si los tuvieras, ella se habría quedado ciega.

— ¡No te hagas el gracioso! —Severus apretó los labios, reprimiendo otra sonrisa, mientras Harry golpeaba su hombro—. ¡Se supone que deberías estar consolándome!

—Lo siento tanto, Potter —Severus lo rodeó con sus brazos, y Harry cerró los ojos para disfrutar su calidez. ¡Se sentía tan bien!—. Puedes llorar sobre mi hombro y llenarlo de mocos, que yo estaré aquí siempre, sirviéndote de mugriento pañuelo por los siglos de los siglos…

—Me encantan tus sarcasmos, pero… ¿podrías dejarlos sólo por un segundo? —Severus ya no dijo nada. Sólo apretó más el abrazo y Harry se dejó consolar en silencio. Nadie más, ni Albus ni sus padres, ni Sirius con sus bromas, lo habían hecho sentir tan bien como se sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Aún así… la esperarás? —Severus estrechó el abrazo y Harry suspiró al escuchar el susurro contra su oído. Después de meditarlo por un largo momento en el que el abrazo de Severus no aflojó, al fin respondió:

—Espero… que Dean sepa hacerla feliz.

—Si es mejor que tú en la cama, no lo dudes —Harry se separó de Severus, un gesto de indignación dibujando sus facciones.

—No fui un experto en la cama… pero te aseguro que mientras duró la hice disfrutar —Severus entrecerró sus ojos negros, sopesando sus palabras.

—No presumas, Potter… o tendré que pedirte que me lo pruebes —Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido. _¿Me está coqueteando?_ Y la intensidad con que los ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos le dio la respuesta a su pregunta. Sintiéndose turbado, desvió su mirada mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido posible.

Severus permaneció sentado junto al librero, la cabeza baja y los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas. Y Harry pudo ver el mismo gesto de enojo y frustración que viera en sus recuerdos, las fallidas veces que trató de declararse a su madre. Harry sabía que Severus nunca había sido bueno para elegir formas ni momentos. Y en definitiva, ése no había sido un buen momento, ni la mejor de las formas.

—Será mejor que me marche… —desconcertado, Harry cerró los ojos y al instante se encontraba en la oficina de Albus, la única persona que podía ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta a todas sus inquietudes.

—Severus se me declaró —el caramelo de limón quedó a mitad del camino entre el bolsillo y la boca de Albus. El viejo Director no dijo nada, sólo miró a Harry con fijeza, instándole a seguir—. O al menos me coqueteó… cualquiera de las dos cosas es igual.

—Con exactitud, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Bueno… no fue sólo lo que me dijo —meditó después de relatarle lo ocurrido, y que Albus no le diera demasiada importancia—. Más bien fue la manera en como me miró. He visto antes esa forma de mirar a alguien. En sus recuerdos.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —Harry asintió—. Bueno… si te pones a pensar, puede que tal vez sólo seas algo así como el reflejo de la memoria de tu madre. Quizá tus ojos no han dejado de recordársela…

—Severus me dijo que ya no ama a mi madre —Harry lo interrumpió, sintiéndose molesto por el rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamientos del viejo Director—. Me dijo que la amó hasta el día de su muerte, pero que después ya no. Y yo le creo.

—Ya veo… —Albus entrecerró los ojos y se rascó la barba, meditando la situación—. Y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… —Harry se sentó en la silla frente a Albus, suspirando—. Lo más prudente sería no volver a verlo.

— ¿Tanto te molesta lo que hizo?

— ¡Ése es el problema! ¡Que no me molesta! —resopló—. ¡Y el problema de que no me moleste es que me confunde! ¡Y me molesta sentirme tan confundido!

—Si te sientes tan confundido, entonces lo más prudente será que guardes tu distancia —Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Sí, ya sé que eres su único amigo, y la única persona a la que ha abierto su alma. Pero es necesario.

—Pero no quiero dejarlo —Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una solución a su dilema—. Me llevó muchos años ganarme su confianza y su amistad. No quiero perderlo… no podría estar lejos de él.

—Harry, escúchame bien… —la voz enérgica de Albus lo hizo detenerse en seco—. Sin importar lo que decidas, tienes que recordar algo muy importante: no debes lastimar a Severus. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Harry asintió en silencio, aceptando la condición del viejo director. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Severus, y aclarar de una vez por todas la maraña de sentimientos en que se había convertido.

**-9-**

_"Y ahora, Harry, adentrémonos en la oscuridad y vayamos en busca de la aventura, aquella caprichosa seductora."_

—Severus, eres un bruto —Severus levantó la mirada al escucharlo. Seguía sentado junto a su enorme librero, con la cabeza entre las manos. Su cabello negro cubrió la mitad de su rostro al hacer un movimiento errante, reconociendo la verdad en el insulto de Harry—. Pero no me refiero a lo que estás pensando, sino… a la forma en la que… ah…

—Estás en todo tu derecho. Y si quieres golpearme, sólo es cuestión de desear sentir dolor y listo —Harry rodó los ojos y permaneció de pie junto a él, con los brazos cruzados. Al final, decidió hacerle compañía junto al librero.

—No ganaríamos nada con eso. Además… no quiero lastimarte —Severus asintió, comprendiendo que ese _no quiero lastimarte_ llevaba un significado mucho más profundo—. Necesito asimilar todo esto, Ginny… tú… yo… estoy algo confundido, ¿sabes?

—No hay nada que asimilar, Potter. Cometí un gran error al desear… sentir lo que ahora estoy sintiendo por ti —Severus se levantó, dispuesto a dar por terminado el asunto—. Lo deseé con tanta fuerza que no pensé en las consecuencias. Mejor hubiera sido no permitirte entrar en mi vida… mi muerte. Lo que sea.

— ¿Te arrepientes de ser mi amigo? —Harry se levantó para acercarse a Severus. Lo tomó por un brazo para instarlo a que lo mirara de frente—. Porque yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido.

—Y porque valoro nuestra amistad, te pediré que olvides lo que hice —Severus le dio la espalda y Harry movió la cabeza, desalentado.

—Pero… lo que tú sientes por mí, ¿qué hay de eso?

— ¡Estoy loco por ti, Harry! ¡Como nunca lo estuve por nadie! —Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido por la pasión que reflejaron los negros ojos de Severus, mucho más intensa que la que demostraba con sus palabras—. Me gusta tu compañía, tu ímpetu y tu terquedad. Me encanta la forma en la que me hablas y me miras. Me provoca tu forma de moverte y de sonreírme, aunque no sea tu intención. Me gusta tu cabello alborotado y… y me enloquecen tus labios, y cómo te los muerdes a veces. Y entonces yo también quisiera morderlos y…

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —Severus agradeció con la mirada que Harry lo interrumpiese. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a desviarse por sendas más sinuosas.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero me di cuenta aquel día que me mostraste tu Cielo… la primera vez que tomaste mi mano. Escucha… puedo guardarme todo eso por donde ya sé y hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió. Ya lo hice antes, ¿no? Soy un experto en eso.

—No debes hacerlo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que tú quieras! —Harry respiró con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. Era increíble que estando muerto pudiera sentir la misma energía que cuando vivía—. Por una vez en tu vida… o tu muerte… haz algo por ti, para ti. No lo hagas por mí ni por nadie más.

—Lo mejor será poner distancia entre los dos —Severus hizo el amago de retirarse, pero Harry no se lo permitió.

— ¡Eres tan difícil! Tan… _¡Tú!_ —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry, y Severus entrecerró los ojos, mosqueado por su actitud—. Me gustas, Severus.

—No es cierto. Sólo lo estás diciendo para que no sufra —Harry bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, en un gesto muy sugestivo que esta vez sí recreó a plena conciencia. Severus reprimió un gemido—. No te burles de mí.

—No me estoy burlando, me gustas de verdad. Es sólo que… nunca me planteé esta situación —Harry señaló al hombre frente a él y luego a sí mismo, tratando de explicar lo que no podía con palabras—. Ya sabes… tú y yo… como algo más que amigos.

— ¿Es porque soy un hombre? —Harry volvió a morder su labio inferior, y Severus tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no tomar ahí mismo esa boca lujuriosa y deshacerla a besos—. Porque si es así, podría… ya sabes… estamos muertos y podemos cambiar nuestros cuerpos por lo que deseemos.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —la idea de ver a Severus convertido en una mujer le pareció chocante—. No es porque no vayas a verte bien. Es sólo que… dejarías de ser… tú. Me gustas así, con tu cabello negro y tu figura delgada. Me gustan tus ojos y tus manos. Me gusta tu gesto agrio y cómo ondea tu capa detrás de tus pasos largos… definitivo, no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

—De acuerdo —Severus se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre el marco de la chimenea. Harry le acababa de decir que _le gustaba_, y que le gustaban muchas cosas de él. Todo un halago, lo que le agradecía con el alma—. ¿Y entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

— ¿En qué quedamos? —Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder—. Tenemos dos opciones: dejar esto en el pasado, olvidarlo y seguir siendo amigos…

—Creo que no podría —reconoció Harry—. Ahora que sé que te gusto y que tú me gustas… no creo. ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

—Déjame enamorarte.

— ¿Disculpa? —Harry volteó hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien más dentro de esa habitación—. ¿Quieres enamorarme… a mí? Severus, tengo treinta siete años. No soy un tímido adolescente, sé muy bien qué esperar de todo esto. Tampoco necesito flores ni cartas de amor, no soy una niña.

—El día que me veas escribiendo cartas de amor, Dumbledore bailará desnudo alrededor de un tubo —Harry torció el gesto en desagrado, imaginando la situación—. ¿Quieres ir al grano entonces?

—No… sí… digo ¡No! —Harry se sintió sonrojar—. Es decir, quiero que vayamos poco a poco.

—A eso me refería con _enamorarte_, torpe —Harry asintió, entendiendo. Severus podía llegar a ser tan _adorablemente odioso_—. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

— ¿Así? ¿A secas? ¿No me invitarás primero una copa?

—No hablo de eso, Potter —y al mismo tiempo tan _odiosamente adorable_… en especial cuando se cruzaba de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Cuando vivía, una vez logré hallar el modo de entrar a un cuadro. Lo hechicé y desde entonces se convirtió en un refugio para mí.

Severus se acercó para envolverlo en un abrazo suave, al que Harry correspondió rodeando su cintura con firmeza. Cerró sus ojos verdes apreciando el cosquilleo de los negros y lacios cabellos en su mejilla. Despacio, levantó su mano para acariciarlos con los dedos, y sintió a Severus suspirar junto a su oído. Fue un momento tan breve que Harry casi objetó cuando Severus lo apresó con más fuerza y todo a su alrededor cambió.

Perdió el equilibrio, y Severus lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera. Cuando asimiló su nueva posición, Harry se descubrió parado dentro de una barca que flotaba sobre las aguas cristalinas de un río muy ancho y apacible. Era pequeña pero estable y estaba pintada de color azul celeste. Junto a sus pies, yacía una pequeña cubeta de madera y una caña de pescar, muy vieja, con el anzuelo listo para ser lanzado. Levantó la mirada, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

El atardecer pintaba cada recodo del río con colores ardientes, mientras el sol permanecía semioculto en el horizonte. A lo lejos, la selva parecía cobrar vida propia con el canto armonioso de las aves. Aguzó sus sentidos para disfrutar del maravilloso paisaje, y a su nariz llegó el aroma a azahar de los árboles de naranjo que cubrían su apartada orilla. Una brisa fragante, deliciosa, revolvió sus cabellos y Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando ese momento con cada fibra de su ser.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de este lugar? Es muy hermoso.

—Porque no lo recordaba, hasta hace poco —Harry se agachó para recoger el anzuelo y Severus sólo lo observó mientras se preparaba para lanzarlo al río. Su mano detuvo la mano de Harry y éste lo miró, interrogante—. A menos que quieras lanzar tu trasero al agua, te sugiero que no lo hagas.

—No sé cómo se hace —admitió Harry, avergonzado al ver que el anzuelo se había atorado en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

—Déjame enseñarte… —Severus le quitó la caña de pescar, colocándose detrás de él. Harry entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza al escuchar su voz tan cerca… tan ronca—. Primero, no debes lanzar el anzuelo con todas tus fuerzas. Procura no hacer movimientos bruscos y sin coordinación, si lo haces mandarás el anzuelo hasta el otro lado del río, y tú te irás de boca detrás de él…

Cuando la pequeña cubeta de madera estuvo llena, y Harry se había aburrido de tanto recoger el sedal, decidieron darse un merecido descanso. La noche había caído y todo era oscuridad. Las únicas luces que alumbraban el lecho del río, provenían de las inquietas luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor. Toda aquella belleza parecía tan real, tan nítida, que si en ese momento alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry que aún estaba vivo, lo habría creído sin titubear.

Los brazos de Severus alrededor de su cintura, y su aliento cálido rozando su oreja izquierda, acentuaban esa sensación. Harry se sentía como dentro de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos? —Harry negó en silencio, acomodándose aún más entre los brazos que lo estrechaban.

— ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí por el resto de la eternidad? —la pequeña embarcación dio un rebote cuando Harry se giró para quedar de frente. Severus encerró su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus labios con un dedo y acercándose poco a poco. Harry contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Lo deseas? —Harry supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Dudó por un momento antes de responder.

—Nunca pensé que me vería en una situación como ésta… —apoyó sus manos sobre las manos que acariciaban su rostro mientras lo miraba de lleno a los ojos—. Pero debo admitir que la idea me seduce.

— ¿Lo deseas? —volvió a preguntar Severus. Y tras unos segundos más de duda, asintió en silencio.

Nunca, mientras vivió, se le ocurrió preguntarle a nadie qué se sentía besar a un hombre. Y nunca se planteó la posibilidad de llegar a experimentarlo. Pero ahí, en esa pequeña barca, rodeado por la oscuridad y el aroma a azahar que la brisa nocturna traía consigo, Harry Potter probó por primera vez los labios de Severus Snape. Y descubrió que le gustaban mucho. Esa misma noche descubrió también, que besar a Severus Snape lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Y apretando el abrazo alrededor de su cintura Harry decidió, esa misma noche, sentirse más vivo que nunca.

**-10-**

_"La felicidad se puede encontrar incluso en los momentos mas oscuros, sólo tenemos que recordar encender la luz."_

Nadie le dijo a Harry que la convivencia con Severus sería cosa fácil, y él siempre estuvo muy consciente de ello. Harry ya tenía asimilada la condición homosexual de su relación, y había descubierto que no le desagradaba. Quizá se debía a que Severus no lo presionaba, respetando su decisión de no tener intimidad hasta que Harry estuviera seguro de compartir su mismo deseo.

Ninguno le daba demasiada importancia a ese detalle. Su cuerpo, que ya no era cuerpo, no tenía necesidades prosaicas como el sexo. Ambos sabían que si alguna vez llegaban a consumarlo sería sólo como un complemento más de su relación. Algo que la llevaría a un grado más alto, pero sólo en el sentido de integración espiritual con la persona amada, y no para satisfacer una necesidad corporal.

También había descubierto en Severus a un hombre celoso de lo que consideraba suyo. Y no lo culpaba. Por primera vez en su vida —o no vida—, Severus tenía a su lado a alguien que lo comprendía y aceptaba en sus momentos taciturnos y huraños, así como en los momentos de gozo y seducción. Severus era capaz de hacerlo enfadar con sus sarcasmos, y de golpe, hacerlo sonrojar con una mirada intensa de sus negros ojos.

Sin embargo, aunque Harry disfrutaba de su compañía, aún tenía dudas respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sabía que amaba a Severus, pero también llevaba clavado en su corazón el recuerdo de Ginny. Aún se sentía confundido y sabía que eso le estaba haciendo daño a su relación. Y aunque no le había dicho nada, esa situación le disgustaba mucho a su pareja. Hasta que un día Severus decidió enfrentarlo.

— ¿De nuevo pensando en ella? —Harry volvió de golpe a la realidad y bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué responder. Oyó un bufido de Severus cuando el hombre se levantó de su sillón para encararlo—. Llámame celoso o egoísta… pero no me gusta que estando conmigo pienses en alguien más. No se me hace justo, porque para mí no existe nadie más que tú.

—Lo sé, Severus. Y te pido perdón —Harry suspiró mientras lo abrazaba. Después de varios segundos de duda, Severus correspondió a su abrazo.

— ¿Aún la amas? —Harry no respondió, lo que Severus tomó como una afirmación. Se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso te estoy sirviendo de entremés hasta que llegue el plato fuerte?

— ¡No digas eso! —le reprochó Harry, mortificado por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Te amo, Severus, y no quiero que pienses que sólo eres algo pasajero. Es sólo que… no puedo evitarlo. Ginny fue mi compañera durante casi veinte años.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que llevamos juntos tú y yo? ¿Un mes? ¿Quieres que nos pongamos a hacer cuentas? —Harry negó en silencio, avergonzado por su falta de consideración—. No, mejor te la pongo más fácil: ¡Ya eres bisabuelo!

—No exageres, Severus. Mi nieta es muy joven aún —sacudió la cabeza para retomar el hilo de la discusión—. Lo único que necesito es aclarar esto que estoy sintiendo.

—Entonces vete —Severus se separó de él, y sus ojos negros reflejaron una gran determinación cuando concluyó—: Y no regreses, hasta que estés seguro de lo que sientes por mí.

—Pero… —Harry sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba cuando Severus le dio la espalda—. Está bien. —Y desapareció dejando al hombre con el corazón estrujado.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Harry terminaba de desahogar sus penas con la única persona en la que confiaba para esos menesteres.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, profesor? ¿Cómo puedo saber cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos? —Albus se hallaba recargado contra el cómodo respaldo de su silla, escuchándolo con atención—. Junto a Severus me siento amado. Me siento vivo, feliz. Pero cada vez que pienso en Ginny me invade la melancolía.

—No hay una fórmula mágica que resuelva tu dilema, Harry. Todo está en pensar muy bien lo que quieres. Sabes que Ginny está rehaciendo su vida con alguien más, ¿estás dispuesto a esperarla arriesgando que al final, Ginny no comparta tu mismo deseo? —Harry permaneció en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo—. En Severus tienes a un compañero que está dispuesto a hacerte feliz por el tiempo que tú le permitas. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte, mi muchacho, es que tomes tu decisión lejos de la influencia de los dos. Necesitas estar a solas con tus pensamientos, meditar.

—Tiene razón… necesito estar solo —Harry se puso de pie para despedirse del viejo Director. Instantes después, se encontraba en el lugar que él considera como su Cielo. Las estrellas de su vida lo iluminaron, dándole la bienvenida cuando se sentó a descansar con la espalda recargada contra un árbol.

Permaneció en esa posición durante un tiempo incalculable, mientras por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de su vida al lado de Ginny. Había sido muy feliz con ella, tenían proyectos futuros que deseaban realizar juntos. Y todo eso había acabado de golpe por aquel accidente que le arrebatara la vida. Ahora Ginny estaba casada y en sus planes futuros ya no estaba él. De alguna extraña manera, le alegraba saber que ella había podido recuperarse de su pérdida.

Las estrellas de su vida iluminaban su Cielo con su hermoso resplandor. Harry buscó con su mirada la estrella de Severus, sonriendo al recordar la primera vez que lo llevara a ese lugar. Aún podía sentir como el primer día, la emoción que lo embargara al escucharlo decir su nombre, y la cálida sensación de su mano apretando la suya. Algo dentro de él palpitó con fuerza cuando a su memoria volvió aquella conversación que entonces sostuvieran:

_—El día que decidas tener tu propio Cielo, ¿seré una de tus estrellas?_

—Serás la única, Harry. Y mucho más brillante que todas las tuyas, juntas.

Suspiró, sintiéndose dichoso por ser la estrella de Severus. Miró hacia donde aquella vez le señalara su estrella, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Arriba, relumbrando sobre todas las demás, la estrella más grande y brillante de todas. La más hermosa que jamás había visto. Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió, había encontrado la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

Sobre la barquita azul, Severus se preparaba para lanzar el anzuelo cuando lo sintió llegar. Harry no le dijo nada, no creyó necesarias las palabras si en un abrazo podía decírselo todo.

— ¿Eso significa que compartes mi deseo, o es una despedida? —Harry le quitó la caña de pescar y la lanzó lejos, ante la mirada irritada de Severus—. Era mi única caña.

—La buscaremos más tarde —y lo besó, entregándole en ese beso su alma entera—. ¿Aún sigo siendo la estrella más brillante de tu cielo?

—Eres más que eso, Harry —Severus estrechó su cintura para pegarlo más a él—. Eres mi propio Cielo.

—Viniendo de ti es un poco cursi, pero me gusta.

—Estoy muerto, ¿no? Creo que merezco el derecho a ser un poco cursi de vez en cuando —Harry asintió en silencio, dejando que Severus lo guiara despacio hasta el piso de la pequeña embarcación—. ¿Alguna vez soñaste que tu primera vez conmigo sería en un lugar como éste?

— ¡Por Merlín, Severus! —Harry volvió a besarlo—. ¿Podrías callarte y hacerlo de una buena vez?

Severus soltó una risa pequeña mientras besaba su ombligo, y Harry descubrió que se sentía muy bien, no porque fuera un hombre, sino porque era Severus. Porque lo amaba.

—Voy a llevarte hasta el mismo cielo… —murmuró a su oído, y Harry sonrió.

_Ya estoy en el Cielo._

El Cielo que Severus tanto se merecía, y en el que Harry deseaba acompañarlo hasta el final de los tiempos.

**Fin.**

*Frase de la autoría de J. K. Rowling, tomada del Epílogo.

**Frase de Albus Dumbledore, tomada del libro 7.

**Notas finales**: Muchas gracias a Ali, por betear.

Si te gusta el Snarry y aún no conoces La Mazmorra del Snarry, te esperamos en .


End file.
